Je veille sur ton sommeil
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Elle veille, il sommeille. Où les petits détails dans le noir prennent toute leur importance. (Terra/Aqua)
1. Aqua

_Note :_ Cet OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment : il a jaillit pendant l'écriture de "Discoveries."

En fait, je dois remercier Suzuka-san, qui est une adapte du Terra/Aqua, et qui m'a confié qu'elle aurait voulu un peu plus d'essais sur ce couple. Dans ce texte, j'ai adoré faire ressentir le côté "maternel" d'Aqua, que je trouve très touchant, même si ici, ce n'est pas à l'égard de Ventus.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ya.

**Crédits :** **Les personnages sont, malheureusement, la propriété de Square Enix et des Studios Disney.**

_Note 2 : _Wa n'était pas avec moi pour la bêta-lecture en direct, j'espère que mes fautes ne seront pas trop visibles.

_Bonne Lecture et merci !_

* * *

**Je veille sur ton sommeil.**

Il est roulé en boule, les bras refermés autour de lui, cherchant sans doute à conserver la chaleur éphémère de son corps.

Son long visage brun rentré dans son cou, son cou rentré dans ses épaules, les jambes pliées, le dos arqué, sa poitrine se soulevant par intermèdes réguliers.

Autour de nous, il n'y a que l'air qui vibre, et la pénombre veloutée de la nuit. Sa respiration traverse le silence, répandant un calme apaisant dans la chambre presque vide.

Ses yeux sont fermés.

Je sais qu'il rêve. C'est si simple de deviner ce qu'il pense. Ses mouvements, par exemple : Il frémit, se tourne, calle un bras sur son oreille, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Je l'observe. Il rêve qu'il s'allonge dans l'herbe mouillée, face aux étoiles, peut-être ?

Je regarde l'oreiller couleur crème qui doucement, commence à prendre la forme du creux de sa joue. Demain, il aura certainement la marque, au réveil. Il se plaindra. Et je rirai. Nous rirons, tous les trois, avec Ven.

Oui, c'est étrange de le voir ainsi, endormi. On dit souvent que la Nuit transforme l'être humain. Il se révèle, se montre sous sa vraie nature : il n'est sous son vrai jour que la nuit. Quelle Ironie.

Les parures tombent, les vêtements, les manières, tout ce que la société et les règles ont conditionné en lui, tout ça est happé par la lourde atmosphère du sommeil, laissant place au flou et à la blancheur des rêves. Il ne reste plus que son corps nu, ses immenses épaules, sa force tranquille et sa chaleur interne.

Tous ses membres bougent au ralentit, indépendamment, comme indifférents aux brusques tressaillements de ses paupières.

Il est seul. Vulnérable. Il n'y plus d'armes, plus d'armures, plus de mots pour le cacher à ses faiblesses. Je voudrais l'aider, mais je ne peux pas, il est loin.

Je suis certaine que son esprit est en ébullition. Je le vois. Chacun de ses gestes le trahit. Il inspire bruyamment puis exhale de longs soupirs, sa bouche à demie-pincée révélant une sombre inquiétude qui – j'en suis sûre- ne dépassera jamais ses lèvres. Puis il se tourne encore, froisse les draps de ses mains, ne laissant que la sueur moite de son trouble passager disparaitre lentement sur le tissu. Tous ses secrets affluent à la surface, sa bouche s'entrouvre, un infime frisson parcourt sa peau : il va dire quelque chose.

Je me redresse, j'ai froid malgré sa chaleur. Sans bruits, je remonte la couverture sur mon ventre.

Parfois, je me demande si mes yeux brillent dans le noir : si c'est le cas, alors ils doivent briller de malice quand je le regarde : Il est adorable lorsqu'il dort. Bien sûr, jamais je ne lui dirai. Fierté masculine oblige, il nierait tout en bloc, le bougre. Je le connais.

Tiens, sa bouche s'est entrouverte, laissant passer un souffle rauque venant du fond de sa gorge. Un filet d'air passe, je l'entends vaguement murmurer des paroles inaudibles. Il les aura oubliées demain matin, en se levant.

Je souris.

Parfois, je déteste ses pensées aux influences machistes, et pourtant, je me dis qu'il ne saurait jamais être autre chose qu'un homme sensuel, viril, et protecteur. Mais un homme aux faiblesses insoupçonnées. Un bouclier qui casse, qui se blesse, qui pleure. Un bouclier de justice inébranlable, qu'un peu de doute, un manque de confiance en soi, peut faire chanceler et se briser.

Il est face à moi, maintenant. Je doute qu'il ait fini de gigoter mais je peux, pendant un bref instant, détailler son visage sans problèmes :

Il est près, dos à la lumière pâle qui se diffuse à travers les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre. Ses deux longues mèches brunes sont éparses. Elles encadrent sa figure, ôtant ainsi tout aspect sévère à ses traits masculins, alors que le reste de sa crinière se déverse sur l'édredon en une masse broussailleuse dont les épis divers se confondent, puis redescendent graduellement vers le bas de sa nuque.

Un courant d'air tiède me caresse la figure.

Sa respiration m'effleure et je sens sa présence jusque sous les pores de ma peau mais étonnamment, malgré sa carrure, il dégage actuellement autant de douceur qu'un enfant.

Paisible et endormi, toutes ses craintes, ses peines et ses inquiétudes semblent aussi fugaces qu'un mauvais rêve, même si bien réelles. Elles disparaissent peu à peu dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité, et délicatement, j'essaye de les chasser d'un revers de la main. Souvent, j'ai l'impression de saisir le fil de ses rêves et de les emporter toujours plus haut, leurs donnant la tonalité légère et enjouée de la danse du cerf-volant.

Ou, au contraire, il m'arrive quelques fois d'attraper à pleines mains ses cauchemars, et de les contenir à bras le corps.

Sans grands succès.

Dans ces moment-là, je me calle contre lui et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et le presse tout contre moi, à fleur de peau.

Comme une maman.

Cet homme au physique avantageux, aux muscles apparents, solide comme la pierre, se recroqueville près de mon corps et ne bouge plus, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Je le protège, et il n'en sait absolument rien.

Je le garde comme un trésor, je joue aux Anges Gardiens, mais je suis invisible.

Je suis le mur de tendresse qui veille sur lui dans les Ténèbres, et ça ne changera probablement jamais.

Je veille sur ton sommeil, et tu ne le sais même pas,

Terra.


	2. Terra

_Note : _Ya est de retour ! Et elle parle à la première personne parce qu'elle se sait pas trop quoi raconter. Voici la suite de "Je veille sur ton sommeil" mais cette fois, du point de vue de Terra. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à cerner le personnage, ne m'en voulez pas trop. Une superbe dédicace à Volcanopit, lectrice anglaise vraiment adorable ! I love you so much and I hope you reading me, this time, again and again !

Un grand merci à tous les autres, et surtout, bonne lecture.

**Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Je veille sur ton sommeil.**

D' habitude, je dors sur le côté. Aujourd'hui pourtant, impossible de fermer l'œil.

J'ai beau essayer toutes les positions possibles, ça ne marche pas : seul le plafond vide de la chambre attire irrésistiblement mon regard, d'une façon tellement hypnotisante qu'un instant, je fus presque certain d'y voir passer une étoile filante. A croire que le sommeil me fuit.

Je tourne parfois la tête, j'observe les alentours. Il fait nuit noire.

Alors je ferme les yeux : ici aussi, il fait sombre. Les Ténèbres engloutissent l'espace, tournant sans cesse dans mon esprit, creusant douloureusement chaque faille, se glissant dans mes souvenirs, ôtant même toute leur importance aux moments de bonheur, qui semblent fondre lentement à leur contact. Que dois-je faire ? Une voix me crie de les retenir.

Je dois les retenir. _Ne partez pas !_

Maintenant, il n'y a plus que le vide. Ma gorge me brûle atrocement, et petit à petit un mélange noir et visqueux découle dans mon œsophage, se glissant dans mes poumons, puis se creusant une place entre mes côtes.

Je le sens qui se love doucement contre mon cœur, à la fois vicieux et rassurant, il le charme et l'étouffe. Lisse et doux comme le verre, tranchant comme l'acier et brûlant comme le fer, cet étau m'asphyxie, me renvoyant les échos de mes propres cris comme une mélodie sourde et incessante…

Comment pourrais-je combattre cette angoisse dévorante seul ? Ce fleuve de ténèbres me noie peu à peu, tapit dans les bas fond de mon cœur et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Je suis faible.

Soudain, un contact. C'est chaud contre ma peau.

Je ré-ouvre les yeux, haletant et en sueur. Un simple cauchemar : quand ais-je sombré dans le sommeil ? Je ne m'en suis vraiment pas rendu compte… pourtant…

Je pose une main sur mon cœur.

Il cogne si fort contre sa cage. Un véritable oiseau voulant prendre son envol.

Désolé de te retenir.

Aller, inspire. Expire. Mon souffle se stabilise lentement. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention tout à l'heure, mais tu es là aussi. J'entends ta respiration qui se mêle maintenant à la mienne.

C'est vraiment apaisant.

De toute façon tu es apaisante, à ta manière.

Le calme est revenu. Et si je me tournais pour t'observer plus simplement ?

De là où je suis-je retrace à présent toutes les courbes de ton dos, j'admire la finesse et la détermination de tes traits, la rondeur de tes épaules, le galbe naturel de ta poitrine… jusqu'à parvenir à ta gorge, d'où s'échappent les vibrations sereines de ta respiration.

Tu es belle.

Je m'en veux de ne pas le remarquer plus souvent tant cette vision me frappe à l'instant.

En fait, cela n'a pas tant d'importance à mes yeux, en temps normal. Mais cette nuit, je le vois bien : même dans l'obscurité totale, tes cheveux qui s'étalent sur l'oreiller révèlent un peu de leur couleur bleue… Bleue du ciel ? Peut-être. Je crois que Ven en sait un peu plus que moi sur ce genre de choses.

Je tends le bras pour effleurer ta joue, à mi-distance. Plusieurs mèches barrent ton visage endormi, on dirait une princesse de Contes.

Si tu venais à savoir que je t'ai appelée « Princesse », je n'aurais plus qu'à prier en couvrant mes arrières ! Mademoiselle la guerrière me fera bien sentir qu'elle n'a rien d'une faible mijaurée sans défense. Oui, cette réflexion me fait sourire. Bon. Pour l'instant, je fais ce que je veux, alors pour moi, tu seras ma Princesse de Contes.

Enfin, peut-être plus qu'une simple princesse. Tu vaux bien plus pour nous tous que n'importe quel joyau scintillant sur une pathétique couronne. Tu es une femme au visage doux, au sommeil blanc et à la pensée claire, avec sa myriade de qualités et sa tempête de défauts.

Je m'approche, plus près cette fois, et je pose mes mains sur tes hanches. Tu soupires : quel rêve es-tu en train de faire ? Un rêve heureux, sans doute.

Alors je pose ma tête près de ton cou et laisse l'odeur de tes cheveux s'immiscer en moi. C'est agréable. Pour la première fois de la nuit, le sommeil m'emporte sans douleurs.

Te décrire est bien trop difficile pour moi. Je pense que tu es ce que tu es, et même si tu décidais de changer, sache que je serais là pour toi.

Je veillerai sur toi. Même si tu nies être fragile, que tu me traite d'imbécile et que tu penses être la plus mature de nous trois. Je te protégerai, tu sais.

Cette nuit cependant, c'est moi qui veille sur ton sommeil, que tu le veuilles, ou pas.

Aqua.


End file.
